bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
One-Man Invasion
Part 1 -Several Days Later- Masato slashed at , who barely just blocked the attack with his Zanpakutō, however, he got thrown by Masato while he was trying to regain his posture, Urahara landed on his feet several feet away, brushing off the dust that was on his new hat. "Impressive, despite the improvements that can still be made I think your ready to infiltrate the .", Urahara said happily. "Right.", Masato said, panting, his blade, still unstable, disappeared along with his judogi, transforming back into an obi. "So, what will I have to do when I get to the soul society?", Masato asked. "You will first of all, have to get into the seireitei, which won't be easy.", Urahara began, "Only two ways are viable, the first way, which is the most straightforward is beating the Gate Guardian and entering the seireitei normally, the second is to break in by force, we are going to go with the second option, as it caters to your reiryoku controlling skills.", Urahara said. "Right, am I going to get any help with this infiltration?", Masato asked Urahara. "You are going to be accompanied by .", Urahara said, who pointed to a black cat behind him. "Uh, A cat?", Masato said, confused. "I'm not just any cat.", said Yoruichi, which scared Masato. "You can talk?", he said, prepared to either run or attack at the slightest movement. "Yes, but I shall explain later, we must get going.", Yoruichi said. "Right, so lets get going Urahara-san.", Masato said to Urahara, readying up. "Okay.", Urahara said, as he activated the massive gate, the Reishi Henkan-ki. "Lets Go!", said Yoruichi, as both of them ran into the Reishi Henkan-ki. All of a sudden they were in a weird tunnel with purple stuff surrounding them, making the walls seem to pulsate. "Run!", Yoruichi shouted, the two both ran as fast as they could through the tunnel. Meanwhile, in the soul society, Seireitei, two shinigami were kneeling before another shinigami, who was wearing a white haori. "Vice-captain Yamada Kooji, of the 9th Division reporting in sir!", Kooji said sternly. "4th Seat Kuroda Hasegawa, of the 7th Division, reporting in sir!", Hasegawa said loudly. "Was you successful in capturing the fullbringers and detaining them?", an old man said, whose presence seemed to boil the air around him. "Partially , we captured one fullbringer, but the other had to be eliminated due to unforeseen events.", Kooji said, his voice wavering slightly under the massive presence of Yamamoto. "My word.", Yamamoto said quietly, "Kids are getting even worse these days, unacceptable", all of a sudden, both shinigami started to buckle. "W-what is-", Hasegawa started, but he collapsed to his knees due to the spiritual pressure Yamamoto was releasing. "Hase-gawa.", Kooji said, he looked as if he was being crushed, but he regained his composure. "The fullbringer we caught and detained-", Yamada paused to catch his breath, "Has been bound and is able to speak, I assure you sir that we will get information.", Kooji ended, panting for breath madly. "Fine, you may leave.", Yamamoto said begrudgingly, Yamada stumbled to his feet and helped a staggering Hasegawa out of the captains meeting. Part 2 Masato and Yoruichi came flying out of the Reishi Henkan-ki, Masato looked noticeably tired from the run, but regained his composure and stood up, looking around. He was in a traditional looking market place, he was surprised in the fact that not many people actually took notice to their rather loud entrance, he looked at Yoruichi who was patiently waiting for him. "So, where do we go now?", he asked the black cat. "We shall go to an old friend of mine, , she should be able to help us breaking in." "Okay lets-", he paused in mid sentence, turning round to see a slender, black haired man, oddly enough he seemed to be a tad pale, but unmistakably, Masato noticed the man in front of him. "Him.", Masato quietly murmured, his anger levels rising. "Masato, don't.", Yoruichi said to Masato, who regained his composure and turned around. "Sorry Yoruichi-san, I got carried away, lets go.", Masato said, as he walked off, he felt a strong wind pass him, followed by a blade being pointed at his throat, despite looking visibly shocked, he didn't make a sound. "I don't think so fullbringer.", Kuroda said sternly, not taking his eyes off Masato for a split second. "Sorry, i'm not ready to fall this early.", said Masato bluntly, the human disappeared from the shinigami's sight, leaving only a green ripple beneath him. "What the-", started Kuroda, but he was interrupted as he was kicked in the abdomen, sending him flying into one of the nearby houses. "Sorry Yoruichi-san, but there is no way out of this now.", Masato said indefinitely, pulling out his obi and raising it into the sky, the cat sulked away into the darkness, not responding. "Pride of the gentle way.", he said confidently, his fullbring covered him and he immediately made a sword, surprisingly, to both Yoruichi and Masato, the sword began to take shape into an katana, however, while it's form was akin to an actual katana, the reiatsu was still unstable and looked as if it was leaking from the sword. "You will pay for that.", a disembodied voice said menacingly. Kuroda leaped out from the rubble, all he had was a superficial head injury, which didn't seem to faze him. "Ki-ah!", Masato shouted, his blade hit the shinigami's with enough force for the blade to actually shake, the sheer power of the fullbringers parry seemed to cause Kuroda some pain. "Hadō #4 Byakyrai.", said Kuroda confidently, he shot a line of pale blue lightning toward Masato, however, Masato merely raised his right hand and caught the kidō with his gloved hand. "What the-", said Hasegawa, visibly shocked. Masato took the chance Hasegawa gave him, and knocked his sword away, slashing his shoulder, Kuroda attempted to jump back to gain some distance, however, Masato grabbed his reiatsu and dragged him toward him, Masato made a stabbing motion, instinctively, Kuroda moved to the right to dodge the attack, however, the fullbringer's reiatsu sword pieced the shinigami's left side. "Damn...", said Kuroda, coughing up blood, he used shunpo to get away as he pointed his zanpakutō up, "You shall pay for that. "Twist, Nenten fo-su." Part 3 Masato's eyes widened as he saw Kuroda's blade extend towards him at an alarming rate, raising his black reiatsu blade he managed to block the attack, however due to the force of the attack his sword dissipated into thin air. "Hmfh.", Kuroda mumbled, "Is that all that blade of yours can take?", he added, his sword retracting and then twisting round until it took the shape of a corkscrew. "Interesting blade.", Masato stated, ignoring the Shinigami's last comment, "It surprised me for a second but it doesn't look hard to counter, oh and to answer your question, no, I have a lot more power you don't even know yet.", he added, raising his arm, his reiatsu once again enveloped his hand, forming a wakizashi, which unlike the previous weapon, did not leak reiatsu due to it's smaller size. Masato charged at Kuroda who promptly thrust his zanpakutō at the Fullbringer, the blade extending out at him, Masato however, promptly used his bringler light to dodge the quick attack, Kuroda, unperturbed, made a horizontal slash at Masato, who was forced to block it with his blade, the force of the slash made Masato slide back a few metres, but he stopped the attack eventually. "Hadō #11, Tsuzuri Raiden.", said Kuroda in a stern tone. Before Masato could react properly, electricity flowed through Hasegawa's blade and struck Masato's reiatsu, causing him to leap back in pain and shock, his hand smoldering from the electricity. "My shikai isn't my only asset.", said Kuroda, smirking slightly as he retracted his blade back into it's original corkscrew design."Now, prepare to be-", he was cut of abruptly by Masato's reiatsu blade sinking into his shoulder, wincing in pain, Kuroda turned to the fullbringer, who was in the same spot at he was before. "How did you...", he whispered, giving the ryoka a death glare. "I told you.", Masato replied, "You have only just begun to see the tricks I have up my sleeve.", he finished as his blade retracted back to it's wakizashi form, then unexpectedly, the blade dissipated, along with a part of Fujwara's judogi. "Dammit, not now.", Masato started saying, however, he was interrupted by a number of other Shinigami appearing around him, completely surrounding him, one of the Shinigami had a armband like the one the Shinigami that accompanied Hasegawa had. "Ryoka!", the leader shinigami said, "Under the law of the Soul Society, you are hereby under arrest due to the invasion of the Soul Society, please co-operate with the 3rd Division and your sentence will be lessened.", he finished his sentence, his hand on his Zanpakutō "...", Masato grimaced at the situation he was in, he used up a sizable amount of reiatsu when using his abilities in an egotistical display, leaving him in a state of tiredness. "Bakudō #21, Sekienton.", a voice exclaimed from the shadows. Masato, along with Hasegawa and the 3rd Division, were enveloped in a red smoke, obscuring the vision of them all, Masato only just caught wind of the situation when he felt someone tackle him and take him away from the disoriented Shinigami. As the smoke cleared, Hasegawa approached the 3rd Division Lieutenant. "Vice-captain Mizuumi.", Kuroda said in an official manner, "I apologise profusely of my inability of not subduing the ryoka, but I do have information on his fighting cababilities.", he said. "That is fine 4th seat Hasegawa, the information shall be an invaluable asset to us in taking down this intruder, now, let us make haste.", he finished, turning round to head back to the Seireitei. "Yes sir!", Kuroda said confidently, he along with the rest of the Shinigami vanished into thin air. Part 4 Masato only just regained his senses, he looked around to get his bearings, he was in what looked like a meadow, near a rather dense forest, while he was looking round he heard a female voice. "Don't tell me they moved again." "Ahh, who are you!", Masato shouted out, spinning round and getting into a defensive position. "Hmm?", the woman said, looking at the confused Fullbringer, she was wearing what looked like an orange over-shirt, black stretch pants, Masato however was surprised at was the woman's hair, which was an odd shade of purple. "Oh yeah, you haven't seen my human form have you?", the woman said to Masato. "Human form?", Masato said, confused still, "What do you mean human-", he was cut off by a noticeable amount of smoke emanating from the woman, her clothes collapsed around her as a black cats head appeared from the pile of clothes. "Yoruichi!", Masato shouted out loud, bamboozled at how a woman just turned into a cat. "I love everyone's reaction to that, although you reacted different that what I normally expected, any way, the cat said as she promptly transformed back into her human form while Masato promptly turned around to give her some privacy. "Now, where are they, if they moved again that will be annoying.", Yoruichi said, looking around. "Where are who?", Masato said in confusion, while he just wrapped his head around all that had happened he still was unaware of who Yoruichi was referring to. "Kukaku Shiba, well, her place of residence, she has a tendency of moving locations frequently", she explained. After a long search they finally came across the rather striking house of Kukaku Shiba, Masato reacted in a way he didn't expect even. "What.", he said bluntly, looking at the house with a blank expression, Yrouichi responded by laughing at his reaction. "Kukaku sure knows how to invoke the best reactions", she said, still slightly chuckling. They entered the house and were greeted by Kukaku herself, along with another, rather gruff looking man. "Hey Yoruichi, long time no see.", Kukaku said to Yoruichi, to Masato she seemed jovial enough, to Yoruichi at least, but she also looked like a no-nonsense kind of person, and due to his "training" with Kumiko, he knew how to act. "Who are you?", she asked, looking at Kumiko, to Yoruichi's surprise, Masato didn't flinch at the abrupt and slightly rude question. "I'm Masato Fujiwara, pleased to meet you.", Masato said, looking at the woman with a respectful glance. "Hmm, I see.", she said quietly, "Anyway, what are you here for Yoruichi?", she said, turning to the still mildly surprised woman. "Well, we need to get into the seireitei, we was hoping if we could use the .", Yoruichi responded. "That squirt couldn't survive the Crane Cannon!", the man said abruptly, pointing at Masato, "Who the hell are you anyway.", before he could press any further he was whacked across the head by Kukaku. "Shut up Ganju!", she seethed, smoke was emitting from his head in a comedic fashion, Masato smirked and raised an eyebrow, the quarreling of the two siblings reminded him of how he and Kumiko acted in the past, however, Kukaku noticed him smirking and reacted violently. "Hey!", she said intimidatingly to him, causing Masato to turn towards her, "Why are you laughing?", "You think this is funny?", Kukaku said, advancing toward him, fist raised. "Sorry Kukaku-san.", Kumiko said to her, causing her to stop advancing toward him, "You just reminded me of Kumiko, my partner, in the past, she used to get annoyed in a similar way.", he said calmly, reminiscing, this caused Kukaku to lower her fist, listening to the Fullbringer, "That's why I must save her!", he added, more determined than ever. Kukaku smirked, she said, "Ya got guts kid, but charging into the Seireitei on your own and you'll find them guts on the floor.", she said. "Suicide mission or not, I would rather die saving her rather that live not saving her.", Masato said, his resolve firm. "Now that's what I want to hear.", Yoruichi said. "You got that right Yoruichi.", Kukaku said, "Ganju, teach him how to use the reiatsu sphere.", she continued, looking at her brother. "Yes sis!", Ganju said, he was however, stopped from going to the other room by Yoruichi. "That won't be necessary Kukaku.", she said, "Kumiko's reiatsu control is superb, he should be able to form a sphere with little effort. "Well then!", Kukaku said jovially, "That's that, it will take a few days to prepare the cannon, but since you're taking residence here, you will be expected to do your fair share of housework.", she said sternly. "Certainly Kukaku-san.", Masato responded, bowing at her. Masato was going to regret his acceptance of housework at the Shiba residence. Part 5 7th Squad barracks, Seireitei. "4th Seat Hasegawa.", an authoritative voice spoke out. "Yes Chikara-taicho.", Kuroda said, kneeling down to an incredibly tall and well built man, he had an intimidating, but also prideful air about him. "I have received the file report from both lieutenants Kooji and Mizuumi, while you did not complete your mission objectives fully, you have one, shown your tact and wit, helping a lieutenant in the mission by advising him to bind the target, which is worth merit.", the captain took a deep breath, "Also, the information you relayed to another lieutenant has helped us immensely in deciding the threat level of him, that going hand in hand with you holding him off until reinforcements arrive, I believe you should be transferred to the 8th division, taking up the lieutenant position that has been vacant for some time.", he finished, leaving Kuroda to stare at him in bemusement. "Sir, I would like to decline this, I don't feel I am ready to transfer to a lieutenants position so soon.", Kuroda said, rather quiet. "It's fine Kuroda." Chikara said, grabbing Kuroda's attention, "I have discussed the matter with Captain Hyouketsu and he thinks with the right nurturing and support, you would become a fine lieutenant.", he said, Kuroda looked at the floor. "Thank you Captain Chikara, I shall not disappoint you.", Kuroda said quietly. End of Chapter Category:Stylx Category:Fanfiction